No Tenía
by PonyoPON
Summary: Una breve historia de un AU de Eren con Levi. Eren seme x Levi uke. Mpreg. Muerte de personajes Yo no tenia una vida feliz, al final ni Erwin ni Hanji ni Mike me recordaban, solo yo y pocos mas recordaban el pasado oscuro que vivimos, y Eren tampoco lo hacia... ¿Donde esta tu promesa?


No tenía.

El tiempo calmaba en un son del porvenir.

Realmente increíble de una ilusión pasajera en la cual no creí estar.

En mi anterior vida vivía rodeado de murallas de las cuales salir era el infierno de muertes una tras otra sin poder detenernos a descansar o por lo menos pensar.

Sería un pasado muy lejano a lo que es ahora.

En este mundo en el que vivo ahora, es más tranquilo, es sutil, un poco extremista y calmado, todo lo contrario a los pesares que se podrían vivir en aquel entonces.

No he aumentado mi tamaño, sigo de una estatura pobre, pero aun así no ha afectado mi fuerza.

No tengo el nombre de "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" porque ya no hay titanes en los cuales combatir.

Tampoco tengo rencores, aunque mi madre me acompaño bastante tiempo, la sentía como un espejismo que estaba ahí cuidándome, después de todo ella me decía eso también.

Todos nosotros recordamos como morimos, como vivimos y como paso todo, por eso mi madre me decía eso para no alterar mis memorias, y yo lo creí así también.

Ella no fue mala, ni lo será nunca, como siempre dio todo por mí.

No tengo compañeros.

Petra, Auruo, Ed y el otro muchacho no los he encontrado y he olvidado de ellos, solo recuerdo sus muertes, y creo que también aquí están igual.

No tengo alguien que me moleste, la maldita cuatro ojos no se ha aparecido… ella tampoco está.

No tengo conexiones.

Erwin no tiene memorias de haberme conocido, solo recuerdo mi nombre, pero nada más, no recuerda mi rostro mi afecto ni mi confianza, mi cariño hacia él.

Hacia un tiempo que vagaba por las calles sin tener nada que hacer, era joven en ese entonces pero nunca creí encontrarme con él.

Ahí estaba Eren.

Junto a él, el chico rubio y su casi hermana quien me dejo de mirar con odio, pues ella tampoco me recordaba y por lo visto Armin tampoco, peor Eren.

Cruzamos una par de veces, ninguna nos detuvo a pensar porque de la casualidad.

Un día inusual descubrimos que vivíamos uno de lado de otro, en unos departamentos de solteros.

Yo no tengo su amor.

Eren no me recuerda, pero yo si a él.

Recuerdo su toque suave y sutil en mi rostro en ciertas ocasiones.

Recuerdo su suave cabello me dejaba tocar cuando abrazaba mi cintura.

Recuerdo sus labios que me molestaban en los míos cuando se agachaba, pero su toque me encantaba.

Recuerdo sus lágrimas de alegría cuando pasaban las cosas.

Al igual que recuerdo su entera amargura y soledad que sintió al perder a su hijo…

Yo no tenía sentimientos, pero podía sentir un vacío dentro de mí.

Y mi próxima muerte.

Recuerdo su abrazo tan fuerte hacia mí corrompiéndose en llanto fuerte gritando a los vientos que le devuelvan a su hijo perdido y mi felicidad…

Eso paso…

Después recuerdo ver su última sonrisa frente a mí con sus lágrimas en mis ojos tan lejano, tan distante, pero tan cerca y cálido.

Sonreía a pesar de haber perdido otra vez a su hijo y a mí.

Él también estaba muriendo…

No solo por dentro…

El ataque final lo cumplimos como verdaderos soldados…

Quedamos agotados y sin fuerzas

Sin vida

No lo sabía

Pero esperaba a su hijo por segunda vez…

Nadie lo sabía… nadie lo esperaba… pero estaba ahí…

No sucedió nada.

Pues al acabar terminamos cerca pero lejos.

Me sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos y me dijo un ligero "Te Amo" que me sonó infinito.

Me pidió disculpas por todo y yo lo negué de igual forma… el no tenía la culpa.

Me dijo en una sonrisa casi muerta que estaba feliz… por haber muerto conmigo y no primero.

Por todo lo que habíamos pasado y por lo que no pasamos.

El me prometió verme en la otra vida, como ángeles o demonios junto a nuestros pequeños…

Pero no paso así.

Siempre veía a Eren desde algún lado, pero no lo tocaría, no lo sentiría y vería como moría solo…

Y al final.

Él estaba aquí.

Frente a mi sin saber que decirme después de detenerme por primera vez.

Me sonrió como aquella vez… con lágrimas en sus ojos… como si me recordara… como si supiera quien soy.

Pero era realidad es muy lejana…muy afuera…

Intente alejarme lo más posible… si seguía ahí, lloraría y lo abrazaría….y así tal vez me odiaría

Pero él no me dejo ir…él era más fuerte.

Insistí a mi corazón que lo dejara ir, pero no podía, no podía.

El me abrazo fuertemente, como si fuera algo muy preciado para él, fue delicado como si fuera alguien de porcelana, como si pudiera romperme.

Y si podía.

Las lágrimas se llenaban en mis ojos, recordaba su olor, recordaba todo de él, pero el no de mí, yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amare…

Eren… ¿Dónde está esa promesa?

¿Me recuerdas?

¿Por qué dudaste?

Unos meses después de aquel encuentro me puse a pensar.

No tengo una vida que darte.

Creí que estarías mejor con aquellos que estuvieron desde un principio.

Después de todo no tengo a tu hijo.

Era posible que no pudiera tenerlo después de lo anterior.

Un trauma en mi cuerpo tal vez.

No podía hacerte feliz.

No tenía esa habilidad de ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Aunque tampoco quería ver tu desesperación ni lagrimas como aquel día.

Me sentí inútil.

Me consideraron inútil

Era inútil.

No tenía buen genio…

Eso lo sabía

Todos lo saben

Pero ¿me soportaras ahora que no soy tu superior?

Llegabas irritado, me prohibías trabajar, ni la limpieza querías que haga, lo que no puedo evitar y eso te molestaba.

Odiabas mucho que la gente se me acercara, en especial aquellos que me admiraban

Odiabas a toda mujer que me tocase inclusive si era tu casi hermana.

Pues te di el milagro de tener a tu hijo y no querías que nada me pase.

Exagerabas como todo padre, pero eso me irritaba como madre.

Te quise apartar un momento pero eso me hizo sentir aquel vacío de aquel día y te abrace contra nuestro hijo que dentro mío crecía.

Susurraba suaves palabras para mantener mi calma, la espera era infinita que hacía que nos desesperáramos, pues teníamos miedo.

Miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo.

Cante canciones suaves que me calmaban a mí como a ti, te encantaba mi voz, porque no era dura y era divertida, incluso a veces dolida.

Días pasaron, los días se volvían negros…muy oscuros, teníamos miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Se aproximaba el día en donde ocurrió el incidente…

¿Y si fallábamos de nuevo?

¿Y si se repetía la historia?

¿Y si no estábamos destinados a ser padres?

¿Era por mí?

¿Era por Eren?

¿Por quién era?

Temíamos…

Pero nos abrazaríamos para no perder la calma…

No supe si sonreír o llorar

No sabía si alegrarme por el hoy o llorar por el pasado

No tenía una conclusión final

No tenía fuerzas

Tenía a dos niños en mis brazos…

Quizá lloraría por saber que en mi primer embarazo en mi otra vida tenia a dos niños no uno

Pero me alegraría de saber ahora que tengo a esos niños en mis brazos ahora

En esa mezcla de emociones Eren volvía a mostrarme esa sonrisa melancólica pero eternamente feliz.

El lloraba, con mucha fuerza como el mocoso llorón que conozco, pero hasta yo lo haría.

En esta vida...

Quizá…

Era feliz.

Los años pasaron tan rápido que ni lo creía.

Eren tenía la costumbre de utilizar nuestra "luna de miel" diez veces cada vez que nuestros hijos cumplieron los diez años.

Y así al final logramos tener 6 hijos.

Cada uno fuerte y sano.

Y felices…

Pues tanto Eren como yo sabíamos lo que era tener una madre cariñosa y saber lo que es una falta de un padre.

Entonces les dimos lo mejor a nuestros hijos.

Ahora están grandes.

Nos visitan rara vez.

A veces vienen con su familia inclusive.

Mis nietos son lindos… como su padre.

Mi única hija se parece un poco a Isabel…de alguna forma fue así y por eso la llame como tal

Lo amo como todo en esta vida, Eren nunca se fue de mi lado…

Tuvimos una perdida….

Uno de los más pequeños falleció…

Su corazón era débil…al igual que el mío para cuando lo traje al mundo…

Eren me decía que no fue mi culpa y que no me lamentara.

Pero no podía evitar el sentirme culpable por lo ocurrido.

No quise hablar por unos días

Mi hijo me había dicho antes de morir que había tenido una visión

En donde yo y Eren habíamos sido infelices pero estábamos enamorados

Me dijo que en la escuela muchos le molestaban por tenerme a mí como madre

Pero que él se sentía orgulloso de ser mi hijo

Mi pequeño hijo había visto nuestro pasado.

Un pasado negro y sombrío que Eren aún no ha recordado

Pero yo sé lo que vivimos, y es tan horrendo para el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo.

Y sé que fue eso.

Lo que lo mato.

Pasaron los años y mi voto de silencio termino.

Eren sonreía aun pues nos manteníamos unidos.

Le conté acerca de lo que nuestro hijo nos dijo.

Lloro aquel día. Pero sonrió de alguna manera.

No entiendo aun las sonrisas llorosas de Eren pero sé que expresan sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Poco a poco nuestros hijos crecieron.

Yo al ser mayor ya no podía tener más hijos, ni tampoco quería.

Pues podía colapsar en algún momento y lo dejaría solo, o simplemente le pasaría lo mismo que a mi pequeño ángel.

Mis pequeños ya adultos nos dejaron a solas aquel día…

Ya era hora de terminar esta historia bella que me dio la vida.

Eren a mi lado aún estaba…

Y nos preguntamos

¿Quién primero se iría?

Nos tomamos de las manos

No tenía fuerza

No tenía voz

No tenía más por lo que sonreír

Pues tenía todo el amor de Eren, una vida feliz, y no había más por lo que sonreír pues mi vida fue llena de ellas.

Eren susurro nuevamente…

Tranquilo y sereno según daba su voz

"Te Amo"

De la misma forma y con los mismos ojos como la sonrisa de aquel día oscuro de nuestra repentina despedida.

Me agradeció nuevamente.

Pero lo calle.

Esta vez y hablaría…

Le dije muchas cosas en las cuales no evitaba sonreír

Al final me confeso que supo todo desde el inicio

El me recordaba y nos recordaba cuando nació nuestro primer hijo

No me lo dijo, porque no lo sintió necesario

Pues éramos felices como para amargarnos

Beso mi frente y yo sus labios.

Esta vez sí nos tomaríamos de la mano.

Esta vez estábamos cerca.

Esta vez moriríamos felices luchando ya la guerra

Y salir victoriosos de toda esta revuelta

Nuestros ojos cerraron en un leve suspiro

Nuestras manos se soltaron sueva y tranquilo

Nuestros corazones latieron su último ritmo

Y justos nos dormimos

Eternamente

Aquel día todos nos recordaron

Erwin, Hanji incluso Mike nos buscaron

Mikasa, Armin y Jean nos saludaron

En el otro mundo donde nos habían esperado

Ahí estaba mi niño solo jugando

Esperándome sonriente y feliz

Como había deseado

En el mundo de abajo mis hijos no lloraron

Pues les advertí que no era malo

Ellos sonrieron con lágrimas puestas

Como su padre Eren les había mostrado

Algo que me gusto y me ha enamorado

Yo no tenía nada

Yo lo tengo todo

Tengo felicidad

Y a mí mocoso

Tengo muchas cosas

De las que envidiarías

Cosas como felicidad

Que ni se compra ni se alquila

Esta vez no renací

Ya que al fin

Morí feliz

FIN


End file.
